Many Archetypes aka Sci-Twi plan to attack Canada
by jidfanfic
Summary: Sunset Shimmer leaves a normal life, sure she is magical girl that defeats the forces of evil from time to time, but she has feelings, goals ambitions, good ambitions mind you. However something been bothering Sunset for quite some time, something that she has noticed about everyone around her be it her friends, or even the students she doesn't know. She doesn't have a archetype.


Sunset Shimmer was alone with her notebook and pen writing down a few notes at the lunch table her mind deep in thought, not even taking time to notice that the other girls were joining her.

"Um, Sunset y'all ok." Applejack asked adjusting her cowboy hat. "You seem a bit frazzled."

"Yes darling...very unbecoming." Rarity noted trying to clean her hair

"Huh, what?" Sunset looked up to see the other six around her. "Oh sorry, I've just been...thinking."

"About your past?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No." Sunset sighed. "Thankfully...No it's just….well…"

"Well what?" Everyone asked in unison curious to hear what her friend had to say.

"It's just...what's my niche?"

"You're niche?"

"No that's not the right word." Sunset tapped her chin trying to think of a good word. "Stereotype. No! Archetype."

"Archetype?" Twilight said sounding shocked. "Sunset, you are a three dimensional human being with many complexities that you couldn't possibly…."

"Bad gir." Pinkie blurted out. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What?" Pinkie asked. "She is that is her archetype. Everyone of us has one."

"No we don't!" Twilight scolded looking incensed.

"Sure you do." Pinkie commented. "Twilight you are the smart cute nerdy girl. I'm the excentric one, Applejack is the southern farm girl, Rarity is the fashionista that is good despite so obviously could be a villain if written poorly."

"What does that supposed to mean!" Rarity scowled.

"It means if you weren't a nice person Rarity you'd be Cruella De Ville at sixteen." Pinkie added not even batting an eye. "Rainbow is the jock tomboy, and Fluttershy is the shy one that Anime boys will love. Well most of them."

Everyone looked at Pinkie stunned, confused and even just a tad insulted, except for Sunset who seemed a bit more perplexed.

"Well, Pinkie...If i am the bad girl i mean I don't feel like one...I mean I guess i have the leather jacket and lean on the wall all cool, but honestly...I don't feel, maybe when i was a bad person..."

"No you more the mean girl back then." Pinkie replied.

"What's the difference." Sunset asked.

"A bad girl can be a good person, rebellious breaking the rules, living life on the edge, a mean is well, manipulative, hurtful, ...basically everything the film Mean Girls depicts. Remember when Rainbow showed you that movie Sunset"

"Yes...it was that and Animal Farm...or as I liked to call that night, lets show me in a mirror movie night." Sunset replied sarcastically.

"To be fair that was my bad." Rainbow cheeks turned red. "Guess I was in a weird spot trying to figure out how to be friends with you. But that passed now."

"Thank you." Sunset sighed. "But that still doesn't make me feel like I have a niche."

Everyone was silent.

"So what if you don't have a archtype." Applejack replied. "Do you know how many people make fun of me for my accent….And don't get my started on the South jokes...Just because I live on a farm and am southern, that means I'm sorta gun tote'n stereotype."

"Yeah, and not to mention people making fun of me for being a nerd." Twilight replied. "It's not like i'm a crazy scientist who creates monster in my basement."

"Uh Twilight…" Spike popped his head. "What about the army of robot dog you wanted too…

"Ha! Ha! Twilight...very funny...so cute!" Twilight shoved him into her bag before he could continue speaking. "Point being, you are you Sunset...And only you can be you."

"I suppose." Sunset replied. "Also Twi, we're going to need to talk about the army of robot dogs."

"What...Ha ha!...What are you talking about, what army of robot dogs I have for emergencies." Twilight face was turning red.

Sunset raised an eyebrow. "And the Spike clones."

"I have clones! Why would I have clones!"

"I was going to put your brain them so hush!" Twilight hissed putting Spike back in the bag her face now completely red.  
It was then that Pinkie had a appfinity "AWWW! I know what it is! Sunset you're a straight man!"

"What?"

"What does my appeal of the opposite gender have to do with…

"No, no, no." Pinkie reassured. "I mean you are the straight man, you are the most non ridiculous out of all of us. You put up with us and our bizarre little world, you are the every girl. With a smidgen of bad girl just for the occasion."

"So...What you are saying is? My archetype is being the straight man or girl to all of you and your ...youness."

"Yes!" Pinkie burst. "You are the small strain of insanity in a Wonderland that is high school and magical girl adventures.

Sunset tapped her chin to think about it. "I suppose so. Yeah...you're right I guess I am." Her mood suddenly bubbled up. "I'm the straight girl! Dealing with this insanity and just sorta going...meh."

"Exactly!" Pinkie replied. "Now if you excuse me I have a super gigantic fun cake to make!" With that Pinkie was off.

Rarity paused thinking to herself. "Wait Pinkie! Come back! We still have to talk about me being one bad writer away from being a villain! What does that even mean!"

Applejack stretched her legs cracked her neck and headed off. "Well, I'm off to clean the pens, feed the chickens and wrestle a cow?"

"Wrestle a cow?"

"It keeps me active." Applejack added. "Beside big Mac and I have been wrestling cows since we were kids, though I normally win, he uh...he uh...don't ask."

Sunset blinked not use to seeing this side to Applejack.

Rainbow headed off and Fluttershy followed behind her leaving only Twilight and Sunset alone.

"So Twilight what are you going to do? Conquer Canada with your robot army of dogs?"

Twilight face turned red. "No...Why would I do that...It's not like they've had it too good for to long or anything like that."

"It was a joke."

"Oh...Joke….right Ha...Ha!...Funny!" Slowly Twilight got up and slowly backed away and ran off the last thing Sunset heard was. "Quick Spike we need to activate the main core before the Canadians rally their forces!"

Sunset rolled her eyes. "Ah...My life, wouldn't want it any other way."

"Hey Sunset, there's a giant three headed dog attacking outside.

"Welp...Back to work."


End file.
